


be there to carry me home

by tozierrichie



Series: waiting for something more [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mid-Twenties Eddie Kaspbrak, Mid-Twenties Richie Tozier, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Richie Tozier POV, but you don't have to read it to understand the fic, coffee shop AU, for my social media au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tozierrichie/pseuds/tozierrichie
Summary: “Dude, are you like having a fucking panic attack?”Immediately, Richie realizes he’s been internal monologuing to himself while staring directly at the man’s cursed erection-inducing cow eyes."Wha-What? Oh. Fuck. Welcome to Derry Coffee House! What can I get ya?”or;Richie and Eddie first meet (for my coffee shop social media au on twitter).
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: waiting for something more [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664608
Comments: 17
Kudos: 299





	be there to carry me home

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is a first-meeting fic that takes place before my coffee shop social media au on twitter @derrycoffeehaus. you don't need to have read the au to understand this at all! but thats why it's only 600 words.

Richie, at the ripe age of 25 years old, has dropped out of community college after a brief two semester stint as a design management major ( _ “What’s design management?” “Who the fuck knows, I’m just here to get a student loan refund so I can afford my fucking rent.”),  _ and has been working whatever minimum wage job that will hire him while he moonlights as a comedian. Everyone has dreams in LA, and Richie’s main one is not having to live out of his 1994 Honda Civic. Briefly, he worked at Starbucks before getting fired for telling a customer to fuck off.

_ "The guys a fucking homophobe, who gives a fuck!”  _ Apparently, his manager.

And now he’s here, at Derry Coffee House, staring at the cutest man he’s ever seen. Never again will he be able to look at a cow and not pop a boner, a pavlovian response to a mysterious man’s sad cow eyes. An unfortunate casualty of his gay pining. 

“Dude, are you like having a fucking panic attack?”   
  
Immediately, Richie realizes he’s been internal monologuing to himself while staring directly at the man’s cursed erection-inducing cow eyes.

“Wha-What? Oh. Fuck. Welcome to Derry Coffee House! What can I get ya?” 

“They let you say fuck here?” He asks, blinking. And for a moment, Richie thinks he may genuinely be asking.

“That’s not a brand of coffee we have, sorry.” 

He feels hot under his collar, a bright yellow Derry Coffee House branded shirt that he only thinks might be clean (It isn’t), as Cow Eyes boars his gaze into him. “Don’t be a dipshit. I want a black coffee, leave a little room for cream.” 

“Unfortunately for the both of us, being a dipshit is probably the only thing I know how to do.” He winces. He really doesn’t want to get fired again. 

“I hope you know how to make coffee." He says, raising his eyebrows as he starts to sift through his wallet.

“Has anyone ever told you you have the eyes of a cow?” Richie watches the man visibly startle, the smooth skin between his eyebrows scrunching together.

“What the  _ fuck”  _

_ Oh Jesus fuck, it's even worse when he's glaring. _

“Admittedly, I had no intention of actually voicing that thought but I have ADHD and no filter, and I’ve just made you the next victim of that.” 

“Do you always overshare to your customers?”

“My existence is everyone’s burden to bear” The man gives him a strange look then, a brief moment of softness comes across his face as quickly as it leaves. 

“How much do I owe you?” 

“But I haven’t even sucked your dick yet?” 

_ JESUS CHRIST. _

“Dear fucking lord, for the COFFEE.” He does a chopping motion with his hand, slicing his fingers through the air.  _ He’s the love of my life,  _ he thinks.

“If I give it to you for free can you pretend you didn’t just witness me being a human disaster?”

He lets out a huff of breath before sighing. “Give me tomorrow’s for free, too.”

“You drive a hard bargain…?” trailing off and squinting at him through his glasses as if a name will suddenly appear in neon lights above his head. 

“Eddie.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Eds!”

“Eddie. Not Eds.” 

_ Cute, Cute, Cute. _

“Whatever you say, Eds. Your coffee will be up at the counter.”

“It’s Eddie.” He calls as he turns and walks away.

Richie takes a moment to stare before taking his sharpie up to Eddie, Eds, Cow Eyes cup and writes  _ Cow Eyes _ with a scribble of a cow with a speech bubble besides it.  _ "Hope to see you again soooooon!”,  _ it reads. 

And he does.


End file.
